


Wonderful View (of you)

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Rare Pair Bingo [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Bambam drags Youngjae with him to hike, and Youngjae can't say no because he's too much head over heels for him. And then there's also Jackson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> D: probs no one noticed but I deleted it the first time in a streak of self-hatred. sorry m(_ _)m
> 
> for the bingo prompt 'hiking'
> 
> was supposed to be shorter, err...

Youngjae liked to refer to himself as 'not a couch potato'. In fact he was taking every staircases he could, avoiding elevators and escalators most of the time. He prided himself in walking short distances instead of taking the bus for one station. At least when he left his apartment. Which was rather rare.

  
Also he _did_ play for hours on days and watched TV more often than not and mayybeeee he was not really as fit as he had thought of himself. Maybe. He thought as he panted, trying to follow Bambam up the hill. When Bambam had suggested to go hiking with him, Youngjae had agreed without another thought. When he told his best friend Jackson, the other had laughed at first ("Haha you and hiking?!") and then told him that he was totally gone for Bambam to even agree to this. Youngjae couldn't even deny that.

 

It had all started with a little crush when Bambam started to work at the same company he did, but really, Bambam was just gorgeous stalking in with his long legs, styled hair and pouty lips. Anyone who considered guys into their sexuality would have fallen for him. (Even those who always claimed to be as straight as a ladder took a double take.) That crush grew and grew when they got to know each other closer, discovered similar interests or just got each other interested in something new, and soon Youngjae was Bambam's best friend who was full blown in love with the other. He didn't even know if Bambam was anything but straight. He was pretty sure he was and when this whole climbing mountains thing was over, he would go back into his comfort zone, drowning in his self pity of unrequited love.

He leaned against a tree, catching his breath. Bambam was turning to see where he was and grinned at him. Just how did he do it? It was not even like he was equipped better than him. Bambam still whore his fashionate high heels and Youngjae could only marvel at him. Great, he was only falling deeper in love with the boy, why couldn't he chose someone with at least some imperfections?! But as Bambam called for him, smiling widely, Youngjae felt a surge of energy and went on, climbing up the path after Bambam.

Bambam took his hand (Youngjae hoped that he didn't feel his beating heart) and pulled him along until they were finally at the top. They stood on a parking area, only a few cars parked there, and on their right a road wound down in a more wavy and longer way than they had walked. In front of Youngjae was the most beautiful view onto the large city he had ever seen. The sun was already setting and down there the lights were slowly going on in the small windows and the small cars, everything seeming like a miniature town.

  
All of his thoughts were forgotten when his gaze turned to Bambam. It was not the first time Youngjae noticed that Bambam’s profile was really, really pretty, but today it was breathtaking. The last sunrays dipped his tanned skin into a play of golden colors, more beautiful than any jewelry could ever be, and it played in his eyes, twinkling like a thousand little stars. There was a wide smile on his lips and in all his posture Youngjae could see the happiness, exuding like a halo around him.   
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Bambam asked.  
“Yeah.” Youngjae breathed, his eyes never leaving the younger boy. “It was worth the pain.”  
Bambam turned to him, laughing and equally breathless from the climb. Youngjae was so, so gone. The happiness in his chest was too much and he bursted out laughing, soaking himself in this exhilarating feel. Bambam blushed and averted his gaze. He went to a bench and sat down, gazing onto the city below them and fiddling with his fingers. Youngjae was quick to follow him, sitting as close as ‘friendship’ would allow without seeming too touchy.

  
“Uhm, Youngjae, about the reason I brought you here…” Bambam’s gaze drifted to the sky, Youngjae wasn’t sure if Bambam would continue or not. If there was a special reason for bringing (more dragging) him here, if there was something Bambam wanted to talk about… Had his feelings for Bambam been discovered? Wanted he to tell him to stop? He always had been careful to not be discovered. Jackson was the only one who knew and indulged him in his ramblings about his crush. Youngjae took a shaky breath. He could do anything but stop being close to the younger.

  
Bambam turned back to him, his eyes insecure and licking his shaky lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but right at that moment, there was a noise coming from one of the bushes next to them, then a moan and a giggle. Bambam’s eyes grew wide and his face turned red. Youngjae knew he was the same, they way his cheeks heated up. In said bush people were shushing each other as if it wasn’t too late still. Fact was, it was.

  
“I-I-I think we should go back?” Bambam squeaked. Youngjae only nodded and jumped up. They went a few steps in awkward silence until they were sure they were out of earshot. They looked at each other before bursting out laughing.  
“Who the hell goes up there to have sex in the bushes?” Youngjae laughed when he calmed down enough to be able to speak again. Bambam nodded but didn’t look at him. They descended in comfortable chatter and reached the city again.

  
“Thank you for taking me onto that experience!” Youngjae grinned and Bambam laughed.

  
They parted ways and as soon as Youngjae reached home, he called Jackson telling him about his adventure and whining about how good Bambam had looked.

  
“Dude, you went where??!“ Jackson yelled as Youngjae told him about it.  
“Why? It has a good view on the city.” Youngjae was confused.  
“Youngjae, this place is known as a dating spot where uhm, how do I tell you this… of the dirty kind! People usually drive up there to have sex in their cars!”  
Youngjae almost dropped his phone.  
“Bro, if he didn’t had something in mind like getting into your pants, he’d never brought you there!” Jackson added as Youngjae still couldn't find any words.  
“You’re fooling me right now, aren’t you?” Youngjae said, sure that Jackson was just teasing him. This couldn’t be. True, Jackson would never pull such mean pranks on him and a few things _did_ make sense, but… Bambam wanting something from him? Gorgeous, amazing Bambam wanting something from normal, one-size-bigger-than-necessary-t-shirt-wearing Youngjae?!  
“You know I’d never fool you like this!” Jackson said and Youngjae could hear the betrayal in his voice. “You really should just ask him!”  
“I-I- … Jackson you know I can’t.” Youngjae mumbled.  
“Oh, Youngjae, come on. Just ask him why he chose that place. All he can say is either that he didn’t know or that he went there because he has the hots for you! You’re my friend and as much as I like you, I’m really tired of listening to you swoon and cry about him.”  
Youngjae nodded, not realizing that Jackson couldn’t see him.  
“Okay, I’ll go to him.” Youngjae said and hung up, not hearing the “you could just call him, you know.”

  
Youngjae had practiced the whole 23 minutes it took him to get to Bambam’s place what he wanted to say. That went all out the window when Bambam opened the door and his words were stuck in his throat. Usually when they had seen each other, Bambam had always been perfect, hair styled, clothes fitting and every detail in place where it belonged. But the Bambam who opened the door was anything but that. He was wearing some comfy sweatpants, a large t shirt that had definitely seen better days, and his hair was tousled. Youngjae wasn’t sure which version he liked more. (Probably the latter one.)

  
“Youngjae!” Bambam exclaimed surprised and was obviously embarrassed, as he scrambled to make himself a bit representable. Youngjae tried to remember why he was here.  
“I- uhm- why- why did you chose that- uhm, that place? For our trip today?” He stuttered at his hands and looked up when Bambam hadn’t responded a while later. The other stood in his door, frowning and a light blush on his cheeks. “Wha-what do you mean? Come in.” Bambam opened the door for him and Youngjae stepped in.

  
It was not the first time Youngjae had visited Bambam’s apartment, but he loved it every time. The awkward atmosphere didn’t do anything to diminish the enjoyment as he walked into the living room, full of things that were Bambam. He sat down onto the couch and felt a bit dejected as Bambam didn’t sit down next to him like usual but instead took the armchair across from him. “What did you mean when you said ‘that place’?” Bambam repeated.

  
So he didn’t know, Youngjae thought. “That place we went today… a friend told me it was uhm- well,” he ringed for words that weren’t too embarrassing. “a-a- dating spot. O-of the dirty kind.” He looked up with warm cheeks, gauging Bambam’s reaction. Bambam’s eyes were wide and round and his mouth had dropped open.  
“Wha-what?! Yugyeom said-” he squeaked before he cleared his throat, finding his calm again. “I-I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t know it was _such_ a spot, I thought it was just a romantic place to confess. Honestly, if I had known- But Yugyeom told me about it and he said-” “Bam!” Youngjae called to make him stop rambling. The words were barely catching in his brain, only the word ‘confess’ repeating on and on and making his heart beat faster and his head dizzy.

  
Bambam shut his mouth and looked at Youngjae in what looked like panic.  
“C-confess?” Youngjae repeated the word, it being all that he could think of. The other fumbled with his fingers. “I’m sorry, I understand if-if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore, but yeah, I-I wanted to confess to you. I-I like you, uhm, in a non-straight way and- Please don’t tell anyone at work.” he pleaded.  
“I-I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do that.” Youngjae answered, feeling giddy inside. The look Bambam gave him was scared, disappointed and betrayed. He quickly flailed his hands. “I-I mean because I like you too -in that way- and if you’re willing to be my boyfriend there’s no way I can act like nothing happened at work!”

  
Bambam looked at him with wide eyes as Youngjae just laughed happily. He scrambled over to the couch and sat close to him, pressing his side into Youngjae’s. “Really?!”   
Youngjae nodded enthusiastically. How could Bambam not believe him, he was the one that was amazed that Bambam would date someone like him.

  
“Can I- Can I kiss you then?” Bambam whispered suddenly and, after fighting his surprise, the older just nodded again, feeling the heat rise into his cheeks. He closed his eyes expectantly and felt Bambam press his lips carefully against his. He pulled away before Youngjae figured what he should do.  
“I wanted to do that all day. It’s nice.” Bambam smiled. Youngjae laughed.  
“Again?”  
“Please.” Youngjae answered and Bambam went in again, longer this time, so Youngjae could actually kiss him back. They sat there for a while, progressing and improving their kisses, trying out what they liked and how far it was comfortable for them to go.

  
“I-I think I should slowly go home.” Youngjae breathed after a particularly long kiss, panting slightly. He didn’t know how much time had passed (it felt too short) but the busses wouldn’t drive the whole night. They looked onto the clock on the wall and realized that it was already almost midnight.  
“Wow, we really did kiss a lot.” Youngjae remarked. Bambam laughed, “Your lips are really plush and red now!”  
Youngjae pouted, “Well excuse me if my lips are not normally as plush and red and kissable as yours.”  
Bambam pecked him, chuckling, “Who says they’re not kissable? I love them.”  
The other blushed. “I-I should really go, the last bus will go soon.”  
“Can’t you stay here?” Bambam took his hand in his, “I mean, it’s so late already and work is closer than from your place. We don’t have to do anything, I can sleep on the couch, if that’s what you want.” Bambam added hastily at Youngjae’s panicked look.  
“N-no, no, that’s-that’s okay, but… I … would need clothes.” he bit his lips, blushing. Bambam’s eyes widened and he started to grin. “I’ll give you something of mine!”

  
Half an hour later, after each of them showered and made themselves ready for bed, Youngjae walked into the bedroom wearing duck-print pajama pants and a shirt that said ‘cutie’ in large letters.

  
“Now I really feel like a boyfriend.” He giggled happily, touching Bambam’s clothes on him. On the bed, Bambam laughed. “ _That_ is what makes you feel like a boyfriend?! It suits you well though.”  
Youngjae slipped under the blanket and side by side they laid down to sleep. “Goodnight, _boyfriend_.” he whispered and the other chuckled. “Good night~” Youngjae turned onto his side, facing Bambam and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but all that was in his head was the fact that Bambam was his boyfriend now. He tried to count sheeps, and when that didn’t work he tried to remember what he usually did to fall asleep - dreaming scenarios in which Bambam loved him back and they were lovey dovey gross which each other. That was too real now and it just made him giddier.

  
“Youngjae?” came a whisper and Youngjae opened his eyes. “Are you asleep?”  
“No, I can’t, I’m too giddy.”  
“Me too.” Bambam chuckled. “Hey, wanna play some games instead until we’re tired enough?”

  
They were both out of bed in mere milliseconds, racing for the game console and laughing when Youngjae won, getting the privilege of choosing the game.

  
Youngjae couldn’t be happier, he had still as much fun with Bambam as he had before, but now it involved more touching, hand holding and kisses for the winner (which was mostly him).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
(“You two aren’t just late, but you look like zombies!” Jinyoung, their boss, scolded the next day, “Don’t tell me you’ve been playing games all night or something!”  
“We’re sorry~” they said in unision.)

**Author's Note:**

> :T
> 
> (*I totally take one-emoji-comments too!)


End file.
